Unfound Victim of Time
by Boku
Summary: when Kagome is back at home, and things are as they should be. the well has been sealed off and kagome has no recollection of her adventures in the feudal era. then allof a sudden she is some how brought back to the feudal era, why? and for what reason?


Hiya, this is my first story I written In long time. so sorry for a few mistakes here and there. and some other things. but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was going to be a long day. I thought to my self. I sighed and headed out the door.

"Am off" I said. the house was silent.

"that's odd." I said I looked to the clock and it said 6:59, before I left I heard faint click

"Am going to be late!" I ran out the door not giving it any more of a thought.

* * *

Great what is going on? First at Home, and now here. Somethings up. I said to my self as I sat at my desk in an empty room. "I give" I got up and started to head out the class. I heard a loud click. I turned my head back and focused my gaze at a man. He was tall, Stoic, golden eyes, and white hair He was so young. He looked familiar but I couldn't place it. He held his hand up wanting me to take it. I motioned my self forward as I reached him a heard another loud click. 

"Miss higurashi, do you mind?" I turned and saw the teacher staring at me with a glare. I heard a soft snicker. What the hell I though to my self. I am dreaming right?

"a-am sorry" I said and went back to my sit. maybe am just stressing out. I told my self. But no matter what I said The white hair man still stuck to me. He was so real, He was so familiar. He name was at the tip of my tongue. I growled in frustration at our lunch period.

"Whats wrong kagome?" asked one of my friends

"n-nothing" I said trying to recollect my self.

"Is it guy troubles?" another asked. I blushed a little. Is it?

"could it be hojo?" she asked

"No it's not!" I said. they still thought I was hung over hojo? their sadly mistaken. I had gotten over him. We had dated for over three months in which that time. he told me I was to nice always hanging around some else helping out. He told me that because of that I didn't have any time for him. I should have hit him over the head telling him he got it the other way around.

"Get drop it already!" I said.

* * *

Later that day as I walked home, the sun was setting. I was still in a slump. The guy was still in my head. the more I though about him the more I felt an intense sensation take over me. I started to blush . I ran the rest of the way home where I was welcomed by my mother. I didn't reply to her I went straight to my room where I collapsed to my bed. What wrong with me. I wondered, I hugged my pillow and drifted to sleep. I was woken up by a loud click just like before. I opened my eyes and I noticed the same Stoic prince like figure on top of me. he bare chested eyes intense almost pleading. I turned red. I didn't move fearing that this might have been a dream and that it would go away if I moved in any direction. He bent down and nibbled at my neck. I moaned and winced a bit, I felt a slight bit of my blood drip on to my hair and down my shoulder. Then I felt him licking it off. I closed my eyes. my teared water. I felt his hand move down to my leg and then going inside me. At first I didn't want him to go any further he found away, this was too much for me. The look in his eyes, heat of his body. The way he touched me, the way he made me feel it was all to familar. I couldn't handle it anymore I blacked out. 

That morning I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. I felt lazy, my body felt like lead weight. I rolled to my side. i felt a wet spot. I jumped out of my bed and found blood on my pillow and the bed sheet. a waste. I looked at my self and found my self half naked from the bottom down and then I felt at my neck and felt a bite mark. What the hell is going on. I asked my self. I quickly went to bathe and change cloths and dispose of my bed sheet and pillow and wash them thoroughly. Then I thought long and hard trying to figure out what the hell is going on.


End file.
